


Home

by Mischel



Series: My Special Star [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischel/pseuds/Mischel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PART #13 of my drabble/oneshot/poem collection. This time it's a short poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

How many sunrises have not felt the same?  
How many times have you thought of my name?  
How many dreams have you dreamt about me?  
How many times have you wished to be free?

I remember what it used to feel like.  
Watching the clouds and thinking of life.  
Counting the stars while falling asleep,  
Feeling so happy, a feeling so deep.

Now when I watch you wake up in the night,  
screaming and crying and wanting to fight,  
I remember how happy and peaceful we used to feel,  
and I wonder when has that feeling disappeared.

When I died and left you here on your own,  
you returned home and found an empty throne.  
It couldn't have felt like home anymore,  
until you found me again on that bloody shore.

Only it was nearly a thousand years late,  
I still can't believe how long you had to wait.  
But I'm finally here, so don't you cry,  
we can watch the stars again, high in the sky.

And don't you worry, my darling. This time I won't die.


End file.
